Great One
Ishmelga Loge (イシュメルガ＝ローゲ), previously known as the Great One '''(巨イナル一), '''Great Power (巨イナルチカラ) , Steel (鋼), and the 'Sept-Terrion of Steel '(鋼の至宝) is the resultant power from the ancient battle between the Sept-Terrion of Blaze, Ark Rouge, and the Sept-Terrion of Earth, Lost Zem. Background Around the time of the Great Collapse, there were two factions living in the land now known as Erebonia. One faction was the kinship centered around the Sept-Terrion of Blaze and the other around the Sept-Terrion of Earth. The two treasures brought peace and prosperity to the civilizations. One day, these civilizations went to war with each other, and the giants followed suit. To participate in this battle, the treasures took the form of two giants. The battle was said to shake the very Earth itself, and brought calamity to the land. The two civilizations, having realized their mistake, made peace with each other, but it was already too late. The giants had been locked in an eternal struggle, and their battle could not be stopped. This battle continued until both titans had exhausted their power. The remains of the fire titan were enshrined on Bryonia Island, while the remains of the earth titan were brought to the Nord Highlands. Their spent power resulted in the creation of the Great One, which governed both Fire and Earth. Realizing that this is something too powerful for human hands, the factions collaborated to seal the body of the Great One in a higher plane. The kinship of the Blaze worked to split the remaining power into seven fragments, while the kinship of the Earth crafted seven vessels for the fragments of power. These vessels became known as the Divine Knights. Afterwards, the factions changed their names. The kinship of the Blaze renamed themselves to the Hexen Clan and the kinship of the Earth to Gnomes. Defeat After the last Rivalry between Ashen Knight Valimar and Black Knight Ishmelga, Valimar's Awakener Rean Schwarzer's soul gets corrupted after absorbing the Knight Ishmelga's power. Using strength borrowed from his friends and other sources of power, such as artifacts, he tears the curse from his soul. , Elie MacDowell, Randy Orlando and Victor S. Arseid facing off against Ishmelga-Loge's Ogre.]] Doing so, Valimar successfully regains its former form. From the rejected remains spawns the thought-form of Ishmelga fused with the enormous power sealed away in the Cage of Earth大地の檻 that the Holy Beast Argres had given to Rean. The resultant is the Great One, Ishmelga Loge. , Angelica Rogner, Renne Bright and Laura S. Arseid facing off against Ishmelga-Loge's Aura.]] The creature consists of two additional entities: Ogre, representing its strength, and Aura, representing magic. These entities shield the main body from respective attacks. The group attacks in three teams, taking out the additional entities first, followed by the main body. After the battle, Ishmelga tries to escape into a different dimension but Rean pursues it. Together with Millium, Rean cleaves the thought-form in half. Rean returns to his original dimension with the news that Erebonia has finally been released from the curse. Gallery Loa Erebonius - Concept Art (Sen).jpg|Concept art of Loa Erebonius Ending Visual Alternative 3 - Concept Art (Sen).jpg|Concept art of Loa Erebonius for CS2's ending Gods of Creation 2 - Visual (Sen III).jpg|The Gods of Creation form their shells Ancient Battle.png|Lost Zem and Ark Rouge in combat Great Power.png|The birth of Steel GO1.png|Combat details of boss Great One GO2.png|Combat details of boss Great One's right side GO3.png|Combat details of boss Great One's left side References Sources }} Names in Japanese Category:Sept-Terrion Category:Artifacts